Ordinary Day
by desolate-love
Summary: Songfic. Amy Pond, Ordinary Enough Name. Ordinary Enough Girl? Not For Long.


_Just a day,_

_Just an ordinary day._

_Just trying to get by._

* * *

Amy Pond, Ordinary Enough Name. Ordinary Enough Girl? Not For Long.

_

* * *

_

_Just a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy. _

_But he was looking to the sky. _

_And as he asked if I would come along_

* * *

The doctor, he was referring to himself as. I still couldn't quite figure out why, seeing as his box said Police. He'd said that it was a time machine. He'd said that twelve years ago, and now he's back. "Amelia Pond, little Scottish girl. Where is she?" It was really him. The man that had changed my life for the better that so many years ago. "Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time," I muttered back and watched his face sink. His eyes wandering, seemingly going in and out of focus. I wasn't even sure if he was actually here. And then he said, "How long?" He was aggravated. But why should he care? He's left me alone for twelve years, and he still cares? "Six months," I say to him. Lying, I wasn't sure if I should believe in him. He seemed so unreal. So… fictional.

_

* * *

I started to realize_

_That everyday he finds_

_Just what he's looking for,_

_Like a shooting star, he shines._

* * *

"My screwdriver! Where is it! Silver thing, blue on the end!" He yelled, muffled by the doorway between us. An entire room? Hidden all my life? Impossible, but not today. "Silver thing? Blue on the end?" I ask, I saw it on the table. "My screwdriver! Yea!" He seemed excited, I don't know why. What was a screwdriver going to do to help? "It's here," I answered back to him. "Must have rolled under the door." He said. I don't think it rolled under the door. "Yeah. Must have. And then, hopped up onto the table." I whispered quietly. I couldn't see the man, but I could feel his shock. His questions. His fear.

_

* * *

_

_He said take my hand,_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

* * *

"Twenty minutes. Trust me for twenty minutes." He was asking me to do the impossible. Trusting a man, a stranger practically, who had abandoned me when I was a child, for twelve years, I shouldn't trust him. But I did, deep down. I knew that he knew what he was talking about, and that he could save us. The apple had done it. The one I gave him when I was little, the one with the face that I had carved into it's skin. Smiling, saying 'Trust him Amy. He'll change your life.'

_

* * *

_

_And as he spoke ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal._

* * *

"The world is ending, and your photographing a man and a dog. Why?" He took Rory's phone and looked through his gallery. Rory's eyebrows shot up and he turned to face me. "It's him! It's the Doctor! How can he be here!?" His face was pure astonishment. Almost as if he hadn't believed me when I talked about the doctor. Then again, nobody did. "Man and dog! Why?" The doctor took hold of Rory's shirt and pulled him close, staring into his eyes. Rory stumbled over his words but finally said, "Because he can't be here. Because he's," "In a hospital, in a coma." The doctor cut in and he and Rory spoke the same words. They backed off each other and the doctor fixed Rory's shirt. "Exactly," the doctor responded, his face glowing with excitement.

_

* * *

_

_And as I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine. _

_I know he's no stranger,_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time._

* * *

"Doctor, were at the hospital but we can't get in!" Oh. "What did he say?" Rory asked me. "Look in the mirror." I say quietly, unsure of him. Oh, that clever man! "Uniform!," I squeal, "How are you going to get here?" I ask, tying my hair up and positioning my radio back into place on my shoulder. He answers from the line and I hang up, rushing to the front desk. I trusted him with my life, he's brilliant. I've always known that, since childhood even. Ever since fish custard, I knew that he was going to be important to me.

_

* * *

And he said take my hand_

_,Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand._

* * *

"She's dreaming about me because she can hear me," I barely make out through my dream. He's there again, and I'm a child again too. He lifts me into his box and takes me with him. Then, 'Amy what you saw in that room. I told you not to go in, but you did. And you saw something in that room. Amy, dream about what you saw." it's audible, although barely just. And I see it, that horrible monster. The one I've been afraid of all this time. It's horrifying. And then I wake up, and he's there. Smiling.

_

* * *

Please come with me,_

_See what I see._

_Touch the stars for time will not flee._

_Time will not you flee _

_Can you see?_

* * *

He was there one second and gone the next. I saw his jacket flying down the staircase behind me, and I rushed after him. All the way back to my house. I saw him enter the garden and heard him speak quiet, muffled words. Then, as mysteriously as he had come back, he had left. Left me all alone and waiting, once again.

_

* * *

_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream. _

_As I wake in bed_

_And the boy, that ordinary boy_

_Or was it all in my head?_

* * *

I was dreaming, I was sure of it. I heard that oh-so familiar sound in the sky, and then a door creaking open. I rushed to the window and pulled back the drapes. There he was, after all this time. As if he'd never left.

_

* * *

_

_Did he ask if I would come along?_

_It all seemed so real._

_ But as I looked to the door,_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

* * *

I ran out to him and said "You came back." He grinned at me. "Of course I came back, I always come back." He smiled at me again. "All that stuff with prisoner zero, that was TWO YEARS AGO!" I yell at him. I needed to do that, to let out my anger after he's left last time. Left me all alone. I had to wait. Waiting is always the worst path. He muttered an "Oops," and I couldn't believe it. "Are you from another planet!?" I nearly yelled again. He just smirked and replied "Yup. Other planets, wanna check some out?"

_

* * *

_

_And he said take my hand_

_,Live while you can,_

_Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand,_

_In the palm of your hand._

* * *

"I've grown up." I say to him, and he smiled lightly again. He's a very happy man. Even after nearly being hit in the face by me. "No worries. I'll soon change that." He looks to my house, and snaps his fingers. At first nothing happens, and then the doors of his Police 'time machine' Box open up. I scowl at him once more and enter the box. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. An entire world, in his time machine. And I know, right then, that he was well worth the wait.

_

* * *

_

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by_

_And a boy, Just an ordinary boy _

_he was looking to the sky. _

* * *

Amy Pond, Ordinary Enough Name. Ordinary Enough Girl? Not Anymore.


End file.
